In commercial and industrial establishments a cluster of boxes, cartons or other objects must be transported from one location to another. For example, in warehouse situations a large number of articles such as cartons stacked on a pallet are transported on a fork lift truck from a storage area to a shipping area or directly onto a truck, trailer or railcar for further distribution. In addition, pallet wrappers can be used extensively in retail stores where a large number of articles such as boxes are transported on a hand pushed cart from a storage area to various locations in the store where the individual items will be placed on display for customers.
When a fully loaded pallet is transported, turning the cart or truck too rapidly or bumping into shelving or walls results in the articles falling off of the pallet. During transportation on a truck, trailer or railcar, pallet loads tend to move and shift with the movement of the vehicle. In addition, there are occasions when simply running the cart or truck over a rough surface in a warehouse, causes the load of articles to fall off of the pallet. A collection of differently shaped or irregularly shaped articles can be especially unstable.